kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Devil May Try
|Story Romaji Title = Debiru mei torai |Release Date = |Arc = Hunting Break Arc |Chapter = 103 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/103/page/1 |Volume = Volume 11 |Previous Chapter = Devil May Cry |Next Chapter = First of All a Triage}} Devil May Try is the 103 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Elsie who still can't believe that Keima Katsuragi asked her out on a date continuously asks the girls if it is true. Chihiro Kosaka tells Elsie that Keima was in tears asking for their help, to which Ayumi Takahara ponders as well. The band girls are heading towards the front gate where Keima was supposed to be waiting at 5 o'clock. But he was nowhere to be seen. While Miyako Terada wonders if Keima was the type to let girls wait, Yui Goidō mentions that Keima is a terrible man to make girls wait. But their conversation was interrupted by Keima who tells them they are 5 minutes late and he had been waiting the whole time...... in a geeky outfit. Keima, who was fully dressed like an otaku, says that he had to stop shopping so that he could take Elsie to the amusement park, Desney Sea. As the two are leaving, Chihiro notes this as a punishment game and calls it quits tailing them. As the girls leave, Miyako worries about Elsie for having a brother like Keima saying how no girls would want to marry him. To which both Ayumi and Chihiro pause for brief moment. While Yui was in a deep thought looking back at Keima and Elsie. In Desney Sea, Keima mentions that it's his second time coming here after a date with Kusunoki. While Elsie couldn't believe that Keima would ask someone out on a date. But becomes confused as Keima is being nice to her. Keima who was following the advice from Ayumi and Chihiro, wonders if Elsie would really cheer up coming here. After riding on a couple of attractions, the two sit down on a bench and decides to have a quick lunch. Keima is surprised and asks if Elsie made it, in which she replies that she did. As Keima sits down nervously, he notices the lunch is normal. As it turns out, Elsie had bought it from the convenience store. After having lunch, Elsie wanted to ride on the Ferris wheel. Keima asks if this is necessary as Elsie can fly, but she just laughs it off. As the ride is going up higher, Elsie is embarrassed by Keima's constant gazing and tries to change the subject by pointing out at the view. But loses her balance as the ride shakes and falls down on to Keima's lap. As Elsie face slowly draws near Keima's face, Keima throws a bomb saying that this event is for her and he doesn't need to enjoy as this isn't a date. Night falls and Keima and Elsie are heading towards Narusawa Station. Keima asks what Elsie is suddenly angry about, but Elsie replies saying it was her wild imagination. Elsie then tells Keima that she'd known about her incompetence and cause Keima problems. She continues further saying she is unsure if she will be able to capture the spirits in the future, telling Keima that she will leave the house. Keima calls Elsie an idiot saying as long as they are bounded by the collar, they cannot be apart. Not to mention he knew about Elsie's incompetence. After that, Keima decides to take Elsie to a place where she would cheer up, and reminds her that as this isn't a conquest, he won't care if he was wrong. In front of the Narusawa fire station, Elsie is overjoyed at seeing all the fire trucks up close. But becomes hesitant if she'll be yelled at. Keima suggests using Elsie's celestial robe to conceal her. With that, Elsie is having a great time, relieving all her stress and worries and head back home. As they are walking home, Keima tells Elsie not to get worried about things she can't do and just focus on the things she can do. Which was being optimistic, which Elsie doesn't like at all. But Keima replies saying that, that is something she can do as some people can't even do that. At home, Mari Katsuragi was scolding the two for coming home so late. Elsie apologizes saying they were at the amusement park. Mari continues to scold her for not letting her know in advance, but soon thanks Elsie for her work, as Keima never talked or went somewhere with anyone, but after Elsie came into this house, Keima changed. She then asked Elsie to look after Keima from now on as well. Next day at school, Elsie was telling Miyako about the fire trucks she saw yesterday. While Chihiro concludes that it was all thanks to her. Meanwhile, Ayumi notes that Keima hadn't changed at all. References Category:Summary